


Naughty Or Nice

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Top Dean, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, Snowed In, Dean and young Sam fuck during a snow storm. The younger/dirtier the better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice

Sam was spread out on the bed on his belly reading over the case file when he felt his brother’s hands caressing the swell of his ass. One hand kneading his left cheek while the other slips between his legs to palm his heavy balls. Dressed only in a pair of tighty-whitey boxers, Sam groans as Dean’s soft hands touch him through the thin layer of cloth. His brain short-circuited as Dean bit down softly on his inner thigh, teasing him. Sam was trying to study but it seemed his big brother had other plans in mind. Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against Sam's thigh, and the sensation of his scruff prickling sent shivers tingling through Sam's body. He felt a rush of desire and pleasure washing white-hot over him as he fought to stay focused and read the words on the paper. 

Dean doesn’t seem to care that Sam is busy--he can play anyway. Sliding his hands over the lush curve of each perky cheek, he pats the flesh gently before he kisses down Sam’s spine, his wet pink tongue coming out to lick at the soft skin, before his fingers dip into the waistband to tug the boxers away. Sam's breath catches in his chest as he lifts his hips so Dean can pull his boxers off and when he spreads his legs, giving Dean a beautiful view of his perky ass, the older man goes wild as a hell cat. 

Dean cups Sam’s firm cheeks and pulls them apart to expose the pink hole and then he goes to town rimming Sam, wet swipes of his tongue, circling the rim to lick sloppy-wet before he nibbles on the soft flesh. He loves rimming his beautiful brother and hearing all the pretty sounds Sam makes; he sucks kisses into the flesh, adores the skin with feather soft caress. 

Sam clenches his fists in the sheets and groans as he pushes his ass back toward the warmth of Dean’s lush mouth, he shudders from head to toe as warm pleasure cascaded down his spine. His balls tighten and his dick jerks, his hips rocking back against the tantalizing flutter of his brother's tongue. It feels so good; he's hard and dripping and he wants Dean to fuck him. As if his big brother can read his mind, Dean kneels behind him and growls into his ear, “I really wanna fuck that cute little ass of yours right now.” 

Sam’s dick twitches to life as the soft flesh thick hot and hard. He shoves the case file to the floor and hikes his hips up in a clear invitation for his lover to take him. To Hell with studying; he's been at it all day long and he deserves a break.

The next day followed such themes as today, as Dean could not keep his hands off Sam. 

Sam knows the effect he has on his big brother. He realize he makes Dean’s dick throb when he bends over to rummage through his duffel bag, showing off his perky ass hugged tightly in his jeans. 

He knows he’s being seductive when he wraps his kissable lips around the end of the cherry popsicle and sucks, his dimpled cheeks hollowing as he thrust the sweet treat in and out of his mouth. When Sam steps out of the shower, skinny body rippling with newly toned muscles, wearing only a threadbare towel that leaves nothing to the imagination, he notice the way his brother’s breathing hitches with a soft gasp. 

Therefore he’s not taken by surprise when Dean swaggered over him and slams him down onto his back on the kitchen, tugs his arms over his head, and kisses him passionately, stealing the air out of his lungs. When Dean breaks the kiss and leans back to gaze down at him, Sam feels a fire in his belly, something hot and lustful. Dean grounds their hips together, pressing into the heat of their groins, and when Sam feels the throbbing thickness, it makes him smirk, cocky boy. 

Sammy doesn’t know what it is about snow that turns his brother into a sex crazed slut. Maybe being stuck inside for hours sets his skin crawling and flares restlessness in his gut. Maybe having the chance to get freaky with Sam while their day is away so they won’t get caught turns him into a hound dog. Or perhaps the icy cold is a wonderful excuse to bump-and-grind, the friction of bodies writhing together in an orgy of the flesh warming his chilly bones. 

Whatever the reason for Dean bending Sammy over the kitchen table and hammering his tight, smooth, hairless boypussy, is acceptable to the younger boy. From a young age, Sammy has taken Dean’s big beautiful dick, and it is not just winter weather that makes him crave a good fucking—he is horny all year long. Sweet and cute, a skinny twink at fourteen years of age, his hands splayed wide on the table surface as Dean fucks him, desperately seeking a little traction to brace against the jarring jack hammering of Dean’s cock ramming into his ass. 

His body feels hotter as the pleasure burns through him, his toes curling with the sensation of his body tightening with heat. The pleasure built hotter, burning like a blue flame, and it drove Dean on; he increased his pace, fucking his brother faster and knocking the table into the wall with the force of his quickened thrusts. His fingernails dig crescent moon shapes in Sam's hips as he snaps his hips faster, keeping up a fast, dirty rhythm, and the slap of skin against sweat-slick skin loud and obscene even over the sound of moaning and panting. 

Sam's breathing picked up, rough and ragged, his hand moving quick and stripping his cock with hasty speed, matching Dean's rhythm. He almost went breathless when Dean grabbed him tighter around his waist and pulled him down onto his cock forcefully, making him take all nine push inches of his brother's big cock. He groans, body no longer plaint but strung tight with tension and need as his balls tighten. 

Dean’s in a rut of pure arousal, lost in the glorious sensation of sinking his cock into the tightness of Sammy’s wet warmth, and the pleasure is all the more erotic when mixed with Sammy’s gasping moans and stuttering whimpers. Dean’s pace has been steadfast in his rut, but now with his orgasm rising, he has just succeeded in again popping Sammy’s cherry in a rush of deep, rough thrusts until his little brother cries out loudly and spurts creamy white all over the table. 

Dean’s already racing to the finish line, and Sam is there to meet him; he drops to his knees when Dean pulls out and Dean has only a flash of time to rub the cockhead over Sam’s wet lips before he shoves his dick inside the wet warmth of Sammy’s mouth. 

Sam suckles, moans, and Dean’s balls clench and his muscles tug taunt, and he’s coming, body overwhelmed with pleasure as he spills down his brother’s throat. Sammy gobbles up the creamy cum, bobbing his head and suckling Dean’s cock like newborn nursing a nipple. 

As the snow continues to tumble down, Dean’s eyes are hazy and he is content as he basks in the warm glow of bliss while his adorable little brother smacks his pink lips messily, enjoying the creamy white treat. 

A few days later, Dean is a bit angry with his brother. They had been engaged in puppy play for a while and Sam was so deep in his head space he did not safe words out when he needed to relive his bladder. Normally Sam doesn’t go that deep, and Dean is frustrated with himself for not noticing Sam’s dilemma sooner. Still he scolded his puppy while he kept a tight grip on the leash that was tethered to Sam’s collar. The puppy cowered and whimpered, and bowed his head. He had done a bad thing and broken the rules. 

Naked and shaking, Sam slowly crawled closer to Dean and began to nuzzle him, attempting to make amends for his transgressions of pissing on the carpet. A few suckling kisses pressed to the sensitive tip made Dean groan with pleasure; he slowly ran his hand through his brothers hair; angry or not, he still loved his puppy with all his heart. 

Sam began to lap at his brother’s cock in hope to get back in Dean’s good graces, his tongue teasing lightly up and down the thickness. He licked Dean’s cock up and down, lapping with a hot, wet swipe of his tongue as his hands came up to massage Dean’s balls, rolling them softly in his large, warm hand.  
“Stop it, Sammy. I’m still angry at you.” Dean scolded his puppy and tried to push Sam’s head away, but Sam was eager and desperate to make things right. To prove he wasn’t a bad puppy. He had made a mistake, and errors could be corrected. Dean wasn’t really angry, not at all, but he let Sam please him. 

A warm tongue licked at Dean’s cockhead, and he shuddered, goose bumps flaring on his skin as pleasure shot through him. More laps and a light suckle, and a tender massaging of his balls; Sammy knew how to take care of him, how to treat him good. Sam took Dean into his mouth and pleasured his brother to completion, blowing Dean wet and messy, and sloppy, just how his brother liked. While he did, Sam gazed up at Dean from on his knees, his big soulful puppy dog eyes saying I'm sorry and I love you and please forgive me. 

With a moan, Dean came into his brother’s mouth, shuddering from the sparks of pleasure that captivated his blacked soul. He praised his puppy, his hands soft and soothing as they trailed through Sam’s long, silky hair. Dean couldn’t stay angry at his pet; he loved Sammy far too much to be upset with him. 

Drawing his puppy into his arms, Dean kissed Sam, a sweet, loving, soft caress of his plush lips; it was a kiss that spoke of fondness and tenderness, one that let Sam know he was forgiven and that Dean would always love him. 

That night, in their warm big soft bed with the snow still falling outside, Dean cuddled with his puppy. He holds Sam against his chest as his puppy slept, safe and sound in his tender embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/9591.html?thread=3283063#t3283063)


End file.
